piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:J Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CJSFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uskok (Talk) 06:08, April 4, 2010 POTC FILMS= You accidently wrote POTC films= instead of POTC films. I apologise if I wasn't suppose to mess with your page. 07:40, April 8, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, I just realized that I made that mistake, but thank you for correcting my mistake for me. CJSFan 07:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC) On Stranger Tides Yes, Blackbeard has appeared in On Stranger Tides, but On Stranger Tides is not a POTC book and there is too many differences between Blackbeard in the novel and Blackbeard in POTC universe. They cannot be the same person. 1) POTC Blackbeard has 14 wives and one daughter, OST Blackbeard has just 14 wives. 2) POTC Blackbeard is called Edward Teach, OST Blackbeard is called Edward "Ed" Thatch, but his real name is Johnny Con. 3) OST Blackbeard was killed at Ocracoke Inlet, his soul possessed another body, and he was permanently killed at the end of the novel, while POTC Blackbeard was killed at Ocracoke Inlet and his soul was imprisoned in the Buccaneer's Heart. You see, they are totally different characters.--Uskok 15:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Vote system Just go here, then click "Edit this page", and cast your vote.--Uskok 08:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hold on Um... from POTC:On Stranger Tides, you removed Max Irons from the list. Has he been confirmed to not come, or are you just stating your opinion, because in Summary you said : "I believe there is no need for him since he's working on different films'' - Midhav 04:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC)'' : I believe there won't be a need for him in POTC: On Stranger Tides, because: 1. Disney has already confirmed Sam Claflin(not Max Irons) to be in Pirates 4 as Philip, the missionary. 2. I've read that Max Irons was already confirmed to be in another film that's shooting in July called The Girl with the Red Riding Hood(in case you want to see proof, look in Google News). So unless if Irons could shoot 2 films at the SAME time, I don't think he would be able to be in any role for Pirates 4. Basically, that's why I think that he won't be in Pirates 4, but that's just me. CJSFan 11:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree with that information, because I've read it also. 11:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) But really, don't you think until it is confirmed that he isn't coming we should wait? Your points are very much true, but it hasn't been CONFIRMED by Disney that he isn't coming. Till then we should place in the article : Max Irons... Unconfirmed Midhav 15:06, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Don't get me wrong Midhav, I do agree with what you're saying. The only thing is, some of the articles that I have read said that they were going to film the Red Riding Hood in July, while POTC: On Stranger Tides starts shooting in June(confirmed by Jerry Bruckheimer himself). But, yes, I think we could put in the article: Max Irons...Unconfirmed, at least until it is confirmed that he is or isn't in the films(depending on what goes on between POTC: On Stranger Tides and Red Riding Hood). CJSFan 20:19, May 3, 2010 (UTC) To become a Pirate Lord... ...first, you must read this rules.--Uskok 17:21, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ok...what happens after I read the "guidelines"(Don't worry, I've read them just now). CJSFan 20:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) As you can see, the Brethren's goal is to get nine members. For certain time, I was the only active Pirate Lord here, and I bypassed the rules of the Brethren to make Midhav a Pirate Lord. Personally, I think he deserved his title. Since he came here he has done many good contributions. But, since El Chupacabra's return, we have three active Pirate Lords. And I think it's best to keep to the rules know. I see that you are active, and that you are very interested in POTC. Just continue in this way and you'll have a good chances to become a Pirate Lord one day.--Uskok 07:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Appearances Yes, we need sources for such type of information, and your source is...?--Uskok 07:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Aye, sources be needed there... I'm curious, what is their appearance in the movie? Whats yer proof? --MidhavDarkskull 09:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::This website that revealed that Pirates 4 was having budget cuts. While they were telling us this, they also told us spoilers of a scene that was TAKEN out of the script AND a scene that will be shortened that INVOLVED the British. ::Want proof, ye say? Well, here's your proof gentlemen: ::http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=65721 ::And for future reference, please ask me about stuff I put in that seems unlikely AND make sure if it's true or not before you change it. And don't think I'm being a vandal by doing this, because I LOVE POTC to DEATH, and I would never make it a joke or put in false information(because like you guys, I do not want vandals taking over). CJSFan 11:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think we're suggesting anything about you being a vandal, Captain Jack Sparrow Fan Four. I think Uskok just changed it temporarily till you brought the proof. He might even revert it back if he considers it insufficient. :Okay now, I read it. It specifies that British soldiers are chasing Sparrow across the banks of the Thames.... British soldiers can be of their general military or the Royal Navy. But what proof is it, that it is the East India Trading Co. which is involved? That way we are only guessing that they are... However, I can find this to be true. Jack Sparrow involved in the death of Lord Cutler Beckett...... arrest warrants up against him, and some soldiers spot him.-Midhav 11:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) That proves only that Jack will be chased by British soldiers, but it does not specify that this soldiers are Royal Marines. They can be infantry soldiers(famous Red Coats. There is no proof that this soldier in London are part of the Royal Navy. For now, we must wait until we have solid proof that Royal Navy will be involved in the story. But that thing about London can be mentioned in the article about Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides.--Uskok 17:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Uskok, I believe we can agree to put it on the article of Pirates 4, mostly because it has somewhat valuable information. But I do think that it will be the Royal Navy or the EITC, because I can't think of any other British troops that could be in Pirates 4(but don't worry, I shall wait until we know for certain if they're in it or not). Midhav, Just out of curiousity, where did you get "Captain Jack Sparrow Fan Four" from? My username is CJSFan(a shortened way of naming myself "C'''aptain J'ack '''S'parrow Fan"), but where did you get Four from? I'm not mad about it or anything, I'm just wondering? CJSFan 20:29, May 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL i thought it was CJS Fan4. Okay when I first saw that ur user id was CJS I immediately realized that it was Captain Jack Sparrow Fan... not after seeing ur template -Midhav 03:43, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, we all have some type of mix ups once in a while. But even though CJSFan is short for "Captain Jack Sparrow Fan" and CJSFan would be more of a nickname than a username, I just chose it as my username because "User:CJSFan" is sorta better than "User:CaptainJackSparrowFan", but that's just my opinion. But I put what CJSFan stood for in the nickname section in my Biographical Infobox in my user page(just in case people were wondering what CJSFan 'stood for). CJSFan 04:14, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ''Since we have done it to Blackbeard's appearances, should we do it for every other person that appeared in The Buccaneer's Heart? I know that we should do it to the characters that appear in the films, but I'm not sure if we should do it to Henry Morgan, Bartholomew Roberts, and everyone else who appeared in the comics, but didn't appear in the films. CJSFan 13:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) No, we shouldn't, cause it's their first and only appearance in POTC universe.--Uskok 09:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Your favorite POTC quotes Barbossa said "Strike your colors", not "Raise your colors", during the destruction of the Interceptor.--Uskok 14:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, he does say Raise your colors. If you look in the Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl DVD, and use the subtitles, and listen carefully, you'll hear Barbossa say "'Raise '''your colors" during the destruction of the ''Interceptor. But, he does say "'Strike '''your colors" in the Pirates of the Caribbean (ride). CJSFan 15:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Why would he say "Raise your colors to his enemies"? And I will ask about treasure of Devil's Anvil on Pirates Online Wiki. I think that I saw a chest similar to the Chest of Cortés in one video about Devil's Anvil on you tube, so it is possible that Barbossa took some of the treasure of Isla de Muerta with him to Devil's Anvil.--Uskok 08:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :''Why would he say "Raise your colors to his enemies"? I don't know, it's just what it said on the subtitles of ''Curse of the Black Pearl'', and it did sound like Raise your colors, so I would assume that he said it that way. I would not put up the quote unless if I'm 100% sure if I'm right(I know the quotes in the films very well). And I will ask about treasure of Devil's Anvil on Pirates Online Wiki. I think that I saw a chest similar to the ''Chest of Cortés in one video about Devil's Anvil on you tube, so it is possible that Barbossa took some of the treasure of Isla de Muerta with him to Devil's Anvil.--Uskok 08:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC)'' Thank you. Because I sorta got confused about most of these changes that involves the films because someone talked about POTCO stuff(and the fact that we are sorta combining POTC wiki and POTCO wiki), so I didn't want to mess up something that was suppose to be changed. And one more thing: I edited the quotes in the '''Piece of eight article to what Beckett and Gibbs actually stated. I know my movie quotes, and I am usually never wrong(but if someone points out something I usually double-check). As far as I know, those quotes(as of now) are correct. If I change them again to what your ''edit was, then you know I was wrong, but if it remains as it is from ''my ''edit, then that is what they said in' At World's End. CJSFan 16:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) La Fleur de la Mort I don't know. Try to ask Regor for explanation.--Uskok 08:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Images Your Welcome for the images. I am very bored that's why I am inserting images to the pages you edit. It is fun for me. Do you like the images I put in so far? If not, I can find better ones. : 17:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : I think that I added images to every actor or actress page so far. Are there any more pages that need pictures? I love the Geoffrey Rush picture too. The picture is from the World Premire of At World's End and Jack the monkey was allowed to come on the red carpet. The picture is great for his page! : 17:51, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I will add images to all of the pages you put on my talk page. Thats not too much to do. I will start on it as soon as possible. : 18:43, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the infoboxes on pages that need images. I have trouble with infoboxes. I am adding pictures right now. Google is my best friend right now. :I am almost done adding all of the pictures. I am working on find a pic of Lauren Maher. If any more pages need a image please add them to the list. : 19:18, May 27, 2010 (UTC) It was hard to find a pictures of the two navy guys. (Angus and Giles)They are both small actors but I found a picture from the movie. That was so fun to find the pictures. I can help with anything else if needed. : 13:28, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Line breaks Hello. I just wanted to let you know that Wikia uses XML, which is why line breaks should be formatted as , not . Also, is judgment spelled with an "e" on that particular quote? I am only aware of judgment being spelled without an e. [[User:Endresr1|'''Trip Endres]] 22:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:New Images Coolness , more pics to find. I will start looking for the new pictures soon. I have family over this weekend so I may have to delay the search until later. Don't worry, I will find the pics as soon as I am free. : 02:36, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for telling me what pages needed the images. It made my mini-project go so alot faster. Have a wonderful Hoilday weekend. : 03:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC)